wickfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Events are happenings that take place during particular hours and due to being near a particular location. They can also be spurred on depending what child is active. They will sometimes advance the story, reveal incidents from the past, or even provoke the player. Location-Specific Events Mary Weaver's Death There is a chance at 2:00 AM that the player might catch glimpse of Mary Weaver's death. If at the Homestead at 2:00 AM with a lit match, the reenactment of Mary Weaver, the children's mother, burning to death inside of the Weaver home will be seen. As the event begins she will be sobbing into her hands while staggering about on the burning floor. She then will scream out in pain before collapsing. Her skin is noticeably red and charred from the flames that surround her. She's also in a white night gown. This event unlocks the achievement Toasty! Mary weaver2.png|Mary burning Mary weaver.png|A close up of Mary in the Homestead Crying From the Well Visiting the well often will give chance to hearing an infant's crying emitted from the bottom of the well. Many speculate that this is Lillian dying inside of the well after trying to fetch her rabbit doll, Honey Bunny, whom she accidentally tossed in. There's no true explanation for the crying known so far. The Hand in the Well At 2:00 AM, there is a rare chance of seeing Sam's future's past reach up from out of the well boards and swat at the intruder before returning inside. This is referencing the true ending. 5:00 AM Ending Cutscene The candle will burn out, and as Sam tries to light it once more he is greeted by all of the ghosts: Tom, Tim, Lillian, Caleb, and Benny. The group does not attack him. Instead, Sam glances at his hands which are bloodied, cut, and leather-like, before shifting his focus back onto the children. After looking at the children once more the screen fades to black. White text at the bottom of the screen notifies that another missing person's report has been filed and then the credits roll. Wellhand.png|Hand from the well Sam's hands at 6 AM 1.png|Sam's hands at the end of Wick Ghost children in the ending cutscene.png|5:00AM Character-Specific Events Jumpscares This happens most frequently between Midnight and 2:00 AM. Still-standing models of either Tim, Tom, or Lillian will occasionally flash into view and stare, then leave when either looked at or walked through. A shrill violin shriek will notify that this event has happened. Tim stands naturally with his fists at his sides. Tom is standing in his natural and mangled posture accompanied with his glitching effect. Lillian appears to be screaming, and after she is gone the screen remains blurry for a short amount of time. Lillian and Tom's jump scares are the only ones that affect vision. Tom Jumpscare.png|Tom as he appears in his jump scare event. Tim's Jumpscare appearance.png|Tim as he appears in his jump scare event. Lillian Jumpscare.png|Lillian as she appears in her jump scare event. Lillian Jumpscare effect.png|The effect that Lillian's jump scare has on the player's vision. Lillian Taunting the Player When she is active, Lillian can be heard taunting. She will whisper things such as, "Are you scared?" and "I see you". This most commonly happens before she or another ghost spawns in and begins chase or kills. Teleportation Remaining in an area for a certain amount of time will cause Lillian to teleport the player to another part of the map. No Way Out Mary Weaver Encounter Mary Weaver can be seen near the homestead frequently. She will be floating in the air while crying, and if the player gets too close to her, they will be unable to move. She will look back at the player before she screams in their face and vanishes. This will earn the player the Mommy Dearest achievement. John Weaver Encounter John Weaver can be seen in the wood shed. If the player goes into the wood shed, they may encounter John Weaver hanging himself. He can be seen standing on a chair with a noose around his neck, and as he pushes the chair over he is instantly killed. John is seen as a green apparition in this achievement titled Hangin' Out With Dad. Sunday Worship The player must only have Tim and Tom active to be teleported to the church. When brought to the seemingly empty building, the player takes on Pastor James McAlroy's role as he preaches to an unknown entity that starts to wreak havoc on the church. Once James is done preaching, the church door will slowly open to reveal the twins' silhouettes against a blue glow. Tim walks down the aisle towards James who is frozen in place, and Tom will teleport along to keep pace with his brother. Tom's last teleport will bring him right in front of James and as Tom growls and shrieks at him, James' vision goes dark. The player will be brought back to the forest and be given the Sunday Worship achievement and the Rosary Beads evidence. Lillian's Game When only Lillian has been spawned into the map, she may begin playing Hide and Seek with the player. She will count down from ten and the player must either hide in the bus or wood shed. If the player fails to hide from Lillian within the countdown, she will fly at an inescapable speed towards the player and instantly kill them. If the player does hide in time, they will be awarded with the achievement Hide 'n' Seek. Category:Wick Category:Game Mechanics Category:No Way Out